Sweet Little Lies
by Vorcha Girl
Summary: Reyes Vidal and Sirius Ryder are drawn to each other from the moment they meet; all it takes is a single flirty date for their defenses to come crumbling down and for them wind up in bed together. It feels right. But Reyes is keeping secrets, dangerous secrets, and some secrets have a way of hurting the people we love in the ways we least expect.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Mass Effect Andromeda.**

 _A/N - Okay, so I fell pretty damned hard for Reyes Vidal during my playthrough of ME:A, and I decided that I had to write the story of his romance with my Sirius Ryder. It's doesn't follow canon - though I did use some tweaked game dialogue for this first scene (because I love that Night on the Town mission), and it isn't always pretty, but it's passionate and hopefully it will make for a good story. Thanks to everyone who has supported and encouraged me to write this! (And don't worry - I'm still working on my original trilogy fics too!) Please enjoy and don't forget to drop me a review if you enjoy this!_

* * *

The music from Sloane's party pulsed loudly through the air; reverberating along the ground and walls, beating against Sirius Ryder's head in a thousand tiny drumbeats, so incredibly loud that her teeth rattled in her skull. Why anyone would subject themselves to this kind of noise willingly was beyond her, and she grimaced as the babble of loud voices struggling to be heard over the music grew louder, adding a secondary layer of noise to the already unbearable situation.

 _Another drink maybe?_ Sirius glanced down at the Whisky Sour in her hands and decided against it. She'd already had several and her head was spinning slightly, a clear sign that she was hitting the drinks too hard and too fast. Still, she downed the rest of her drink in a single gulp and stared morosely into the glimmering ice left in the glass, irritation worming through her as she realised that Reyes still hadn't returned.

With a sigh, she lifted her gaze and skimmed the crowd for any sign of him; for a glimpse of his smouldering hazel eyes, his tanned skin, or his damned touchable black hair that she had the hardest time keeping her fingers out of. But there was no sign of him. Wherever Reyes had gone off to, it was clear that he wasn't going to be returning any time soon.

 _Some date,_ she told herself. _You sure can pick 'em, Ryder. You probably could have had any man in Andromeda, but you had to go out with some shifty smuggler who vanishes from your side the first chance he gets. Dad would be so proud._

Grumbling under her breath about men, she stepped out of Sloane's throne room and closed the door behind her, heaving a sigh of relief as the door muffled most of the noise and something close to silence fell. She glanced down at her arm and activated her scanner.

"SAM, any sign of Reyes?"

She felt like a desperate date who had been abandoned at prom as a joke, and she shifted uneasily, the thought that Reyes had changed his mind occurring to her; that maybe she had come on too strong during their chat over the COMMs and he had decided to bring her this far as a joke and then take off-

 _No._

No, he wouldn't do that. Reyes was a shady bastard, but he wasn't cruel. And the way he watched her from those molten eyes of his when he thought she wasn't watching, the heat and desire she'd seen in his gaze, _that_ was enough to let her know that whatever he did feel about her; it wasn't disinterest. Not even close. In fact, she was pretty sure that her shifty Kadara contact was just as enamoured with her as she was with him.

"There is no mention of him over any of the short range COMM chatter, but I am detecting life signs in the room up ahead that match his." SAM answered helpfully, directing her to a door further down the corridor.

Sirius sighed in irritation as she reached the open door with its _Restricted Access_ signs on it, and saw the object of her affection crouched half out of sight near some crates, rifling around and muttering about serial numbers. _He really was handsome_ , she thought as she slipped into the room with a small shake of her head. _Far too handsome for his own good._

"I should have known you were up to something," she started, smirking as Reyes jumped at her approach. "Inviting me out on a date and then pulling a vanishing act. Tell me, do you treat all your dates this way? Or am I getting special treatment?"

To her surprise, Reyes flushed and vaulted to his feet, his hands spread wide in a placating manner. "Ryder! It's not what it looks like! Honest!"

She barely managed to stifle her laugh, because it clearly _was_ exactly what it looked like. "Reyes, you bring me to a party where you know I'll cause a scene, you tell me to go talk to people and make myself known, and then I find you skulking in a dark room going through Sloane's stuff? What part of this isn't what it looks like?"

"Well," the corner of his mouth pulled upwards into a sexy smirk and he shrugged. "Okay, maybe it _is_ what it looks like, but it's not what you're _thinking_. I'm doing this for both our benefit. Sloane's party was phase one of our night. Finding what I need in here is phase two." He turned back to the crates and climbed up on one to check the serial numbers on a higher shelf. "Trust me, when I find what I'm looking for it will be worth both our whiles. Besides," he glanced at her over his shoulder and his voice dropped to a sexy drawl. "You _did_ tell me you didn't want me to be a gentleman tonight, and I'm a man of my word."

Heat bloomed in her belly at his words, and she flushed as his eyes lingered on her for a moment before he turned back to his rifling, finally letting out a triumphant cry as he found the object of his search and dropped back to the floor.

"Booze?" Sirius enquired drolly as she took in the dust covered bottle in his hands. "You came here to steal _whisky_ from Sloane? Oh, Reyes-"

He grinned and feigned a look of innocence as he cradled the whiskey lovingly. "This isn't _just_ whisky! It's a _645 year old triple distilled Mount Milgrom_ whisky! Manna from the Gods! The drink of kings!"

"Well, your royal highness," she mockingly bowed, "will you be sharing the spoils of this little raid with me?"

"Maybe, I-" the sound of footsteps interrupted their playful flirting and he cursed. "Shit. Someone's coming. We need a distraction."

Sirius thought quickly; _they were in a storage room during a party! No one would think twice about two people being intimate_. Without stopping to question herself, she cupped the back of Reyes' neck and stepped so close to him that the bottle jabbed into her ribs, then she raised her face and pressed her lips to his. Her heart hammered; _what if he shoved her away?_ But Reyes wasn't slow to catch on, and he kissed her back almost immediately. His aftershave, a subtle spicy scent, teased her senses as he moved closer and used her body to hide the whisky from sight.

Reyes' lips were firm and warm under hers, and he wrapped an arm around her waist, hauling her closer as the footsteps reached the doorway and stopped. He deepened the kiss, his tongue swirling around hers as Sirius moaned lightly and clung to him, faintly aware of the surprising strength in the arm he had around her. She had thought about kissing him more often than she cared to admit; had imagined the feeling of his lips on hers when she'd been alone in her bed late at night, of his hands on her body, and of more.

"Oh … _uh_ … sorry." The voice, jarring, interrupted the pleasant fog of the kiss, and Sirius tried to get a hold of herself as the presence at the door retreated; the footsteps growing faint again.

Reyes kissed her one last time, his hand squeezing her waist possessively, and then he slowly pulled back, his burning golden eyes watching the doorway to make sure they were all clear before sliding back to meet her gaze. She could see the flicker of biotic blue that never entirely faded from her eyes being reflected in his, the pinpoints of light flickering gently. His eyes dropped to her lips and the atmosphere buzzed with tension, his thumb rubbing gentle circles on her hip as he started to lean in for another kiss … and then seemed to think better of it and pulled back again, clearing his throat.

"We're in the clear."

Disappointed, Sirius unwound her arm from his neck and stepped back. "You sure? We _could_ have one more kiss just to make sure?"

Reyes laughed huskily, the sound sending shivers down her spine as he lifted a hand and cupped her cheek, his eyes glowing with arousal. "Now, you're just teasing me." His gaze flicked back to the doorway, alert for more trouble, and he reached for her hand. "Come on, let's get out of here. It's time for phase three of our night."

"Phase three?" Sirius laughed breathlessly as Reyes dragged her out of the room at a jog, the two of them fleeing the scene of the crime like naughty children. "What's phase three?"

"Ryder, please. A gentleman never tells!" he admonished as they scampered hand in hand out of Sloane's Head Quarters, the precious whiskey nestled snugly in his jacket.

He led her down a maze of shadowy back alleys and grimy stairwells, through the kinds of places that Sirius would never have gone alone without a gun; where dark figures lurked threateningly in the shadows, but always seemed to melt away when they caught sight of Reyes. Eventually they came out onto one of the port docks and he indicated a ladder.

"We need to go up." He gestured for her to go first, a small smile playing around the edges of his mouth. "And as a gentleman, I must insist that you go first."

"A gentleman?" She moved past him, enjoying the slight warmth of his chest against her shoulder as she did so. Her body still tingled with warmth and arousal after the kiss earlier, and the knowledge that he'd be coming up the ladder behind her, probably looking up and watching her, made her smile. "You need to make up your mind, Reyes. Either you're going to be a gentleman tonight or you're not."

Reyes chuckled and moved to stand behind her at the foot of the ladder, his body brushing against hers. "I'm always a gentleman, Ryder," he told her softly, his lips warm against her ear. "Even when I'm _not_."

Sirius sucked in a breath as his hands settled on her waist and he helped her onto the lower rungs of the ladder with arms that held more strength than she would have guessed. Even after he let her go she could still feel where his hands had held her, and it took far more concentration that it should have for her to climb the ladder. The thought of him below her, maybe glancing up occasionally to watch her above him, filled her with nervous excitement, and she had to force herself to focus hard on reaching the top safely.

The climb seemed to go forever, but the view from the top was worth it when she finally spilled over the edge. Reyes joined her a moment later, the two of them breathless with exertion and excitement. Kadara Port stretched around them, the buildings gleaming in the setting sun, the neon lights luminous and beautiful, and the sunset shimmering on the horizon in a dazzling display of desert colour.

"Wow!" Sirius said as she walked to the edge of the platform and glanced down. They were higher than she'd realised and when Reyes followed her to the edge and sat down, swinging his long legs over the edge, she copied him. "You know, Kadara Port looks beautiful from up here."

He glanced at her as he pulled the whisky out of his jacket and opened it with a flourish, drawing in the scent with an expression of pure delight. He took a pull from the bottle and closed his eyes as he swallowed, then opened them and scanned the horizon as he passed it over to her.

"It's gorgeous," he agreed softly. "I forget sometimes, but it is lovely here. It's even better since you turned on those monoliths." Reyes gently bumped his shoulder against hers. "Tell me, is Andromeda everything you thought it would be?"

Sirius hesitated and took a drink, her thoughts skimming over her father's death and brother's accident. So much had gone wrong since coming here, and yet … there was so much beauty in Andromeda. So much potential. The whisky burned as she swallowed it, heating her insides and sending a flush of warmth through her body as she turned back to him and handed the bottle over.

"It hasn't been easy," she said slowly. "Losing my dad and finding out our Golden Worlds weren't so golden was pretty tough, but," she raised a hand and gestured at the sunset, "Andromeda has so much potential. There is so much out there waiting for me to find it. I don't regret coming here for a moment."

He smiled at her whimsy and took the bottle. "So, you're an adventurer at heart?"

"I suppose so." Sirius leaned back on her palms and watched Reyes from under her eyeslashes. "What about you? Why'd you come here?"

Reyes took a long pull from the bottle and looked out over the Port, his eyes distant. "To be someone."

There was something in the way he said the words, a kind of loneliness and longing that struck a chord within Sirius, and her breath caught in her chest. "Reyes," she scooted closer to him, until her thigh was pressed to his, "you're someone to _me_."

He looked at her, really looked at her, and it was as though Reyes was seeing her for the first time. Not seeing the Pathfinder, or seeing a woman he could flirt with, but seeing her; Sirius Ryder. His eyes widened slightly, then he smiled slowly and reached for her, his gloved hand sliding along the curve of her jaw. His touch was feathery light, and he set the whisky bottle aside as he cupped her cheek and leaned closer.

"I'm beginning to think that kiss was more than just a distraction," he murmured. His hazel eyes were aglow with the light of the sunset as he bent down and pressed his lips to hers, the gentle pressure of his gloved hand against her cheek sliding to the back of her neck and pulling her closer as she groaned into his mouth.

Sirius' eyelids fluttered closed and she opened her mouth to his teasing kiss, sliding her tongue along his and gently dragging her fingers through his hair. Reyes made a sound of pleasure and linked his free arm around her waist, hauling her onto his lap and driving his tongue deeper into his mouth; his kiss hungry and demanding. He was intoxicating; the feel of his body under hers, of his hard-packed muscles and the way he held her so tightly to him.

Her heart thundered in her chest and butterflies danced in her belly as his hands roved her body, sliding down her back and along her waist until he cupped her ass. She gasped, the sound mostly pleasure but half in surprise when he ground her closer to him, letting her feel the erection straining against the fabric of his pants. Encouraged, she nipped at his lower lip and kissed him again, a honeyed feeling of arousal pulsing through her as she opened her eyes to find him watching her.

"We should take this somewhere more private," she suggested breathlessly, "I'm a little worried I'm going to overbalance and fall backwards. A lot of my experiences in Andromeda so far have involved me falling from very high places, and I'd rather this not be one of them."

Reyes grinned and his arms tightened. "I'm _very_ happy to take this somewhere more intimate, but as for the other," he leaned closer and kissed her again. "You should know I would never let you fall. Come on."

They left their lookout and Reyes' led her back through another series of winding allies to a small apartment that looked like it had only recently been rented. They talked as they walked hand in hand; about silly things like foods they missed from back home and their favourite vids. There was a lightness to Reyes which Sirius had never seen before, as though he had dropped a mask which he'd been keeping up for her sake.

She liked it.

The moment Reyes closed and locked the door behind them, they were back in each other's arms again, the excitement they'd held in check breaking free and racing through their bodies like electricity. Sirius laughed throatily as Reyes trapped her between his arms against the door with a wicked smile and kissed her, his enthusiasm forcing her head back hard.

"I didn't plan this, you know," he mumbled against her lips, sounding decidedly less suave and in control than he had earlier. "I really was going to be a perfect gentleman tonight despite your … encouragement."

Sirius grinned and rubbed her cheek against his. "Oh, I'm sure."

He nipped and kissed along her jaw, his breathing slightly ragged as he spoke between each press of his mouth of her skin. "I swear! On my honour, Ryder! I never planned to seduce you."

"Who said you seduced anyone?" she asked as he began to kiss his way down her neck. "Maybe it was me who seduced you with my irresistible charm-"

"You?" Reyes pulled back to look at her, his eyes dancing as his hands slid down to cup her ass. "You think you seduced me?"

He laughed and Sirius playfully punched him in the arm. "Hey, you seemed pretty charmed back there!"

"Mmm. It's true." He agreed and reclaimed her mouth as he lifted her into his arms, his strength again surprising her. Reyes carried her over to the bed and placed her down with a dramatic flourish, then came down beside her, his eyes gleaming in the dim light. "So, great seductress, now that you have me, what are you going to do with me?"

Sirius sat up and shrugged off her leather jacket. She tossed it aside, and then unwound her scarf from her neck and it joined the jacket on the floor. Reyes reclined on the bed like a great big cat, his eyes burning with heat as they watched her tug her shirt from the waistband of her pants and pull it over her head. She heard his sharp intake of breath as she exposed the stretch of skin beneath and her lacy black bra, and a moment later felt the bed give as Reyes crawled closer.

She tossed her shirt onto the growing pile of clothes and grinned as she opened her eyes to find him kneeling in front of her. He shed his jacket and drew her into his arms, his hands warm and calloused as they travelled over her skin, following her curves and exploring her body. She pulled him into a kiss, hungry for more, and helped him out of his clothes in between kisses; enjoying tasting and touching the wonderful body that she found beneath.

Eventually all their clothes lay abandoned in piles at the foot of the bed, and their naked bodies pressed hotly together; limbs tangled as they lay in each other's arms. Reyes was lithely muscled, beautifully put together, with a body that was athletic and strong. Sirius dusted kisses across his chest and then made her way lower, licking and kissing her way across abdominal muscles that tightened with every touch of her lips. One of his hands wound in her long dark hair and she glanced up at him, teasingly dipping her tongue into his belly button as she scooted even lower _still_.

"Ryder!" Reyes hissed her name as she took him in one hand, enjoying the solid feel of his length in her palm. He was hot and hard, and she grinned as she very slowly took him into her mouth, swirling her tongue around his head and working her way down his shaft. Reyes swore quietly and fisted one hand into the bedding and tightened the other in her hair; his hips eagerly pushing himself deeper into her mouth.

She slid her lips up and down his length, sucking gently and flicking her tongue over his burning hot skin as she went down on him; the sounds of pleasure he was making were music to her ears. Eventually his hand slid out of her hair and found hers, their fingers linking as he let out a strangled sound and tugged her up and away from him.

"No more, I'm too close," he told her, his voice trembling with desire.

Sirius gave Reyes one final kiss and allowed him to pull her up his body, unable to keep from smiling as she saw how turned on he was. They kissed again, hungry and desperate for more of each other, then he rolled her over and trapped her beneath him, one hand slipping between her legs; his long clever fingers finding the nub at the apex of her thighs and gently circling it. She gasped and arched towards him, a golden warmth flooding her body as she clung to him all the tighter, clawing at his shoulders in pleasure.

"Mmm, you know, you were very good at that, Ryder," he said smoothly, his voice a husky purr in her ear. "Maybe I should start calling you _Shena_?"

Sirius groaned. "My God, that's so cheesy. Just shut up already."

He laughed and gently bit the side of her neck. "You could be right, but it doesn't make it any less true."

She giggled as he kissed his way down her body, taking first one nipple and then the other into his mouth, his tongue circling the rosy peaks, lapping at them gently before he resumed his journey down her body. His hands stroked her skin, tracing long paths from her hips to ankles, and she widened her legs for him as he settled between them, his breath hot on her skin as he kissed her belly and her inner thighs. Sirius bit her lower lip, her stomach turning belly flops as he watched her from those burnished greeny-gold eyes she loved so much.

He hooked her legs over his shoulders and turned his attention to her honeyed core, his body half in shadow and half in light as he began an exploration of her innermost place. His tongue flicked against her clit and delved between her folds, and Sirius gasped and closed her eyes as he used his mouth and fingers to drive her wild. It had been a long time since she had been with anyone who made her feel like this, and even longer since she had been with anyone who she had felt this kind of spark for in return.

It felt perfect. Better than perfect. As though it were meant to be.

A wonderful heavy warmth flooded her body, and she curled her toes and arched towards him. "Jesus, Reyes!"

"Mmm," he purred sexily and sucked on her clit, the sensation almost causing her to jack-knife up from the bed as white-hot pleasure speared through her. He dropped several smaller kisses on and around her sex and then made his way back up her body and drove his tongue into her mouth; tasting of whisky and the earthier taste of her juices. His hands shaped and massaged her breasts, thumbs playing over her nipples as their tongues danced together; their desire peaking.

"You're so sweet," Reyes told her, his voice trembling as he framed her face with his hands and gazed down at her. "You drive me wild."

"You drive me crazy too," she told him as she smiled up at him, her body buzzing with arousal and biotics.

He opened his mouth as though he were going to say something else, then closed it and gave his head a little shake and kissed her again instead. The passion of that kiss so strong that it almost blew her mind. Sirius clung to him as her positioned himself at her entrance, her body aching, wet, and so ready that he slipped inside of her easily; his body sinking into hers as though it she had been made to fit him.

She gasped as he withdrew slightly and then sheathed his length inside of her with one powerful thrust, his body trembling as he held himself deep inside of her for a moment; savouring the feel of her around him. Then he began to move, his body pumping slowly into hers as he gathered her close. Sirius wound her legs around his waist and urged him on with small gasps and whimpering cries, kissing his neck, face and lips; whatever part of him she could reach.

"Reyes!" she gasped his name and raked her nails down his back as that familiar tension and warmth began to build again, starting in her core and flowing out to her limbs. "Please!"

She wasn't sure what she was asking him to do, only that she needed him to keep going; that she would die if he stopped. It were as though he were holding her together; as though it were the feel of his body moving within hers, of the heat of his skin, and the pressure of his lips that was anchoring her to this world and she'd fly apart at a molecular level if he left her now. She clung to him tightly, her breath coming in short pants as he lifted himself onto his forearms and began to drive himself into her harder and faster; sensing what she needed and craved.

The pleasure built and tightened within her; the white noise and the bright lights inside of her head reaching a crescendo that hit their peak all at once and crashed over her in a wave of pleasure, heat, and an explosion of bright blue biotic light that crawled across her skin like blue flames. She cried out Reyes name as she came, rocking her hips towards him and burying her face in his shoulder. Distantly she heard him say something in Spanish, and a moment later he followed her over the edge, his body shuddering as he spilled himself within her.

They held each other tightly as they rode the waves of their orgasm, until finally, his breath heaving, Reyes fell beside her and tugged Sirius into his arms, his hands roaming her body in gentle sweeping caresses. She snuggled close to him and rested her head on his chest, listening to the frantic pounding of his heart as it slowed to a steady beat. They lay for a time in silence, their legs tangled together, him resting his chin on the top of her head while he ran the fingers of one hand through her long dark hair.

Eventually Reyes cleared his throat and spoke up.

"Do you always glow?" he asked hesitantly.

Sirius opened her eyes in surprise and pushed herself up on one elbow so she could look at him, blinking in bemusement. "What … ? You mean my biotics?"

Reyes nodded, that damned smile tugging at one corner of his mouth again. "I've never been with a biotic before and it was a little … surprising."

"Shit!" She bit her lip and looked away in embarrassment. "I should have warned you. Sorry." She _could_ keep her biotics in check if she really wanted to, but it was a struggle when she was really aroused, and when she was in bed and having a good time it was something she didn't think about unless she had to. "Next time, I'll-" Realising what she was saying she faltered and blushed, and quickly tried to cover up what she'd been assuming. "I mean, if there is a next time, if you want to-"

He laughed and rolled over to cover her again, kissing her into silence and then rubbing his cheek against hers. "Oh, I want to, _Bluebird_. This thing between us is special."

"Bluebird?" Sirius asked hesitantly.

No one had ever given her a nickname before.

"Mmm," Reyes nibbled one earlobe gently. "You're like a little bluebird who flies into my life in a burst of colour, and then vanishes when the mood takes her." He moved his attention to her neck and began to nuzzle and kiss along the column of her throat. "It feels like spring when you're here and winter when you're gone, and," he gently bit her and Sirius gasped, "you really are very _blue_ with those biotics and those eyes of yours."

She smiled, unable to help herself as he held her tightly to him; _he liked her._

"Does that mean I get to give you a nickname too?"

Reyes froze for a moment, the instant passing so quickly that Sirius was almost certain that she had imagined it, but he stopped his playful nuzzling and sat up to look at her, his eyes surprisingly serious as they met hers. "No, no nicknames for me," his voice was quietly intense and he cupped one cheek with a hand, his touch gentle, almost reverent. "I'm sick of nicknames. When I'm with you I just want to be Reyes."

"Sick of _Shena_ , huh?" Sirius teased, and she covered his hand with hers, pulling it to her mouth and planting a kiss on the back of his palm.

"Something like that." He sighed and laced his fingers with hers, then he gave himself a small shake and smiled. "Besides, maybe I Just like the way you say my name?"

She laughed and cuddled closer to him, feeling as though she were glowing with happiness. "Well, I think I can manage to call you Reyes, and," Sirius reached her head up and snagged a quick kiss, "I'm glad you want to see me again. I don't normally do _this_ kind of thing on a first date. I'm, uh, not entirely sure what got into me."

She flushed as Reyes smiled lazily and tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear. "If you like, I'm sure we could blame the whisky," he suggested. "Though I'm inclined to believe something a little more poetic myself."

"And what's that?" Sirius asked, biting her lip as she felt his hands slip down to cup her ass and pull her into contact with his hardening body again.

Reyes grinned. "Maybe we're meant to be?"

* * *

 _A/N - well isn't that just the cutest? Hopefully I'll have the next chapter up soon. Reviews are very welcome._


End file.
